darkcrystalfandomcom-20200214-history
Fara
}} |species = Gelfling |gender = Female |occupation = Leader of the Stonewood Clan |family = Vala (mother) |clan = Stonewood |home = Stone-in-the-Wood |birth = |death = Died protecting Seladon, killed by SkekOk's blade |puppeteer = Alice Dinnean |voice = Lena Headey |designer = |builder = |appeared = The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance }} }} Maudra Fara the Rock Singer was the leader of the Stonewood Clan and prime instigator of the failed Stonewood Rebellion. Along with Maudra Laesid, she did not recognize Seladon's claim to the position of All-Maudra, and challenged her for the Living Crown. Personality and traits As a child, Fara was precocious and spirited, wanting to participate in the Arathim Wars despite being too small to hold a spear. She was also not above disobeying direct edicts from her mother, accompanying Ordon in his quest for the Dual Glaive despite Vala prohibiting her from doing so. As an adult, Maudra Fara displayed strong leadership, being level headed and practical, but with a firm sense of law, order and justice. She was also not afraid of engaging in personal combat and had a reputation of never having lost a fight. She was, however, overly ambitious, and sought the position of All-Maudra, which had previously been a prerogative of the Vapra Clan, and was quick to resort to violent tactics should her plans fail. Biography Early life }} ]] The daughter and heir to Maudra Vala, young Fara volunteered to accompany Ordon in his quest to retrieve the Dual Glaive during the Arathim Wars, but was refused due to her young age. She defied her mother's wishes and stowed away in Ordon's travelling pack as he left for the Tomb of Relics. During the journey, Fara tended to Ordon's wounds after he had been bitten by a Silk Spitter and started a campfire, unaware that the ground beneath them was the back of a Tortle. The Tortle's awakening caused the pair to fall into an underground lake, where they were promptly rescued by an urRu. Fara later assumed the title of Maudra after Vala had been killed during the First Battle of Stone-in-the-Wood. Rebellion 30 trine after the Arathim Wars, Fara was informed by Ordon of Rian's mutiny and was warned not to dreamfast with him, as he was said to have been infected with a contagious madness. When she admitted Rian into her court, Fara refused to listen to his claims that the Skeksis were draining Gelflings of their essence. She ordered his arrest, but Rian escaped in the ensuing struggle. Fara eventually grew to believe Rian after her people began dreamfasting with escaped Gelfling prisoners corroborating his claims. After All-Maudra Mayrin had been killed by the Skeksis, Fara received a piece of the Living Crown and rushed to Ha'rar to crown the new Maudra, vowing to avenge her deceased ruler. Mayrin's heir Seladon rebuked her however, wanting to maintain amicable ties with the Skeksis. At the coronation ceremony, Fara, with Laesid's moral support, withheld her blessing and challenged Seladon to a Trial by Air for the post of All-Maudra. ]] After preparations were made, Seladon unexpectedly forfeited the crown to Fara, declaring it to be a "soiled relic". Angered at Seladon's command to bow to her, Fara prepared to attack her from the air, but was grabbed and thrown against the ground. She subsequently left the Castle with Laesid, refusing Seladon's offer to join her. Returning to Stone-in-the-Wood, Fara rallied the Stonewood Clan for war against the Skeksis, thus beginning the Stonewood Rebellion. Mother Aughra urged her to concentrate on the survival of her clan rather than risk destruction, but was rebuffed. As Fara planned for a morning attack on the Castle, Stone-in-the-Wood was infiltrated by skekVar leading an Arathim army accompanied by Tavra, who was under the influence of a Threader. Tavra unleased a swarm of Threaders that swiftly overwhelmed the Stonewood forces, resulting in Fara and the rest of her Clan willingly walking to the Castle of the Crystal. Fara was strapped into skekTek's machine to be drained of her essence for skekMal's revival, but was spared when Aughra made a deal to provide her own essence in exchange for the Gelflings' freedom. The Threader then released Fara from the Ascendancy hive mind, so Fara freed the remnants of her clan and then lead them back to Stone-in-the-Wood, stopping once for Tavra, who was wounded and near death. Second Battle of Stone-in-the-Wood }}Finally returning to Stone-in-the-Wood, Fara apologized to Rian for initially disbelieving him, and he forgave her. Fara then participated in the Second Battle of Stone-in-the-Wood, dropping smoke bombs from the air while the other Gelfling charged at the Skeksis. In the ensuing bloodshed, skekOk launched several blades at Seladon. Determined to protect the All-Maudra, Fara pushed Seladon out of the way and had her own wings sliced off, crashing to the ground. Her Fizzgig Baffi held skekOk off long enough for Seladon to land and get Fara to safety, but Fara succumbed to her wounds and died. Other appearances In the continuity established in J.M. Lee's young adult novels, Maudra Fara was responsible for casting out Rian, as well as later reconciling with him and lighting the Stonewood Clan's Fire of Resistance. Gallery Maudra Fara EW.jpg References External Links * Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance characters Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Category:Gelfling Category:Maudras Category:The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (comic book) characters